To The Stars
by I heart Samchel
Summary: Rose dies and goes to heaven. This is what happens when Jack and Rose meet again in heaven. Horrible summery! Please review! Sometimes can be M.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so this is my newest story. I'm also in the middle of two other stories, plus all of the work I have for school, and everything else, so I'll be very busy. But I'll try to update as often as I can. I'm only planning to make this story about nine or ten chapters long. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

Rose walked carefully up to the back of the boat, the wet ground touching her bare feet. She closed her eyes as the cool breeze hit her face. She walked closer and closer until finally, she was able to step on the railing. She inhaled and took in the crisp cool air and the salty smell of the ocean. Rose reached into her nightgown pocket and pulled out the heart of the ocean. It was much heavier than she remembered. She moved the diamond around in her hand while she examined it for a moment. She thought for a quick moment, and new exactly what she needed to do with it. Rose threw it into the ocean where it sunk down to the bottom. Rose sighed. She knew that the heart of the ocean was now exactly where it was meant to be.

Rose climbed down from the railing, and slowly walked back to her room, being careful not to draw any attention. She walked into her room and to her bed, where she tucked herself in, under the warm covers. She knew it was her time to go. She could feel death creeping up on her. Finally, at ten forty five, P.M., Rose Dawson died.

* * *

**A/N: That's it…for now. Any suggestions? I'm always open to constructive criticism! I love to read the reader's feedback, so please review! Thanks for reading! I promise I'll try my best to update soon! :)**


	2. Waiting

**A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and suggestions. I really appreciate all of your feedback. It means a lot. Now on to chapter 2:**

**

* * *

**

Rose's P.O.V:

I could feel death creeping up on me. I could feel the last moments of my life. I knew since the middle of that day, that it was my last. I just didn't know when it would happen. It wasn't a surprise when I took my very last breath of air, and I felt my soul leave my body. It went up to the beautiful, starry, nighttime sky. The stars reminded me of one thing: Jack. Was I finally going to be reunited with my Jack? Was he waiting for me?_ "Of course he is."_ I reassured myself. _"Just because he didn't say that he loved you, doesn't mean it wasn't true."_ I smiled. I couldn't wait to get to Jack. My Jack.

I looked back at the ship. I would miss my granddaughter, Lizzie. She was such a strong and independent woman. She took such good care of me. But one day, but not someday soon, I hoped, she her time would come, and I would see her again. _And when that time comes,"_ I thought._ "She will finally meet her real grandfather."_

I looked back up at the stars ahead. _"To the stars." _I thought. _"I'm going to the stars."_ I remembered that day better than any day in my life. It was the best and possibly the worst day of my life. Jack had saved me. In more ways than one. I was always grateful for that. But I had always wished for more. I wanted to hold Jack in my arms, again. I wanted to feel his warm, loving hands on my body. I would have given up everything I had accomplished in my life, just to have his wonderful lips touch mine, once more. Of course I loved John Calvert, my husband, but he was no Jack Dawson. He couldn't even compare. Jack was my soul mate, and nothing could change that.

I looked back down. I couldn't see the ship anymore. Or the ocean. All I could see were stars. _"How far away IS heaven?"_ I felt like it had been hours since I stopped living. Was it really that far away? I guessed it didn't really matter how long I had to wait to get there. All that mattered was that I would be with Jack, again. I sighed. I just wished I would be there soon. I hadn't seen Jack in eighty three years. I really missed him. I remember the last words he ever said. _"Never let go."_ He made me promise him to never let go. And I never did. I just wished that I made him promise me the same. That would have made my life so much better.

I looked up. It felt like an entire day had passed._ "Oh, Jack."_ I thought, looking up._ "I've waited eighty three years. How much longer will it be until we can be together again?" _I sighed. At that point, I didn't think this would ever end, that I would be floating there, forever.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the sky started to become lighter. _"I made it. I finally made it, Jack. We can finally be together."_ The sky kept getting lighter and lighter. All of a sudden, I felt something hard and smooth under my feet, I looked down to see a green marble floor. I looked in front of me. There was a long line of people that stretched out for miles. _"What is this for?"_ I wondered to myself.

Just then, I felt something rush through me. I didn't exactly know what it was, but it felt good, almost like a rush of warmth. I looked t my hands. They started to glow as they turned into softer, smoother, younger hands. I looked at my hair. It changed from a soft, snow white, to the fiery red it used to be. "What?" I looked myself up and down. "How did…What is?" I felt my face. It was smooth, with no wrinkles. "Amazing."

"It's astounding, isn't it?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around. There was a man, about a few years older than I was, well, at least how old I appeared to be. He had tan skin and big brown eyes. His hair was brown and pin strait and he was on the tall side.

"Um, yes it is." I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. It felt so strange having thick, red hair, again.

The man nodded. "I know how you feel, being young again." I nodded. "You know, I was a hundred and fourteen years old."

My eyes widened. "A hundred and fourteen years old? That's quite impossible, I'm sure."

The man shook his head. "No, it's the truth, I assure you."

I stared at him in awe. "That's a very long time."

He smiled and nodded. "I'm Gregory, by the way." He shook my hand.

"I'm Rose." I smiled as I shook back and looked at the long line again. "Do you know what this line is for?"

"It's to check in. What else would it be for?"

"_A check in line in heaven?"_ "How long do you think it will take?"

He thought about it for a minute. "I'm not exactly sure. I would say about an hour, maybe two."

"An hour? That can't be. This line stretches on for miles."

Just then, someone pulled on my dress. "Mommy?"

I turned around. There was a very young boy, about six or seven years old, standing behind me. He had big brown eyes and brown hair to match. My heart sank. _"This poor little boy."_ I thought._ "Why in the world is he here?"_ "I'm sorry, sweetie." I said, crouching down to his level. "But I'm not your mother."

The boy hung his head. "Oh. My mommy had pretty hair like yours. I don't know where she is. I don't even know where I am." The boy began to cry. I didn't want to tell him that his life was over. I didn't think I had the heart to tell him. But he had a right to know.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Mathew." He sniffled.

I sighed. _"You need to tell him. He has a right to know."_ "Well Mathew, you're in heaven. I don't exactly know how, but you died."

"I'm dead?" I nodded. Mathew started to sob even harder. "But I don't wanna die! I wanna go home! I want my mommy!"

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Will I ever see my mommy again?"

I felt my heart break. "Of course you will-eventually."

He nodded. He looked around. I guess he was so confused that he didn't notice where he was. "Is this heaven?"

I thought about it for a second. "Well, technically no. We need to check in first, and then we can go to heaven."

"Oh." Mathew was silent for a moment. "What's heaven like?"

"Well, um, I don't know. I haven't been there yet." I looked at the line. It was much shorter now. I could see the check in counter. Gregory was right.

Mathew tugged my arm. "What's your name?"

I smiled. "Rose."

He smiled back. "That's pretty."

"Thank you."

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that heaven is gonna be beautiful?"

I smiled again. "Yes. I know it will be."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Did you love it? Like it? Hate it? Please review! :)**


	3. John Calvert

**A/N: Okay, I'm not going to lie to you guys, this chapter isn't so great. And it's pretty short. But I promise, the next one will be better and longer. **

**Now on to chapter 3:**

**

* * *

**

Rose's P.O.V:

I was finally at the front of the line. It had only taken about an hour and a half for Mathew and me to reach the front of the line. I guessed he was going to stay with me.

We walked up to the reception desk. It was a dark brown, but the top was green marble, just like the floor. The receptionist had short brown hair and amber colored eyes. She wore pink glasses. She looked up at me and smiled "Hi, honey, what's your name."

"Rose Dawson."

She looked at a piece of paper. "Oh, yes. Just sign in and walk through that door."

I smiled. "Thank you." I sighed in and waited for Mathew.

"And what's your name, cutie pie?"

"Matthew Hall."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay Mathew, just write your name on this line. Can you do that?" He nodded.

"Okay, now just walk through those doors." He nodded and walked next to me. He slipped his hand into mine. I guessed we were in this toether, now. We walked through the doors. It was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen.

"Are we in heaven, now?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes we are."

"Heaven is beautiful."

"I know."

Just then, a man walked up to us. It was the man I was married to. John Calvert. "John?"

"Rose!" We embraced each other.

"Wait, John, I need to tell you something. It's about Celia and Sophia's father."

"I know."

"I'm sorry John, but I can't be with you. I love you, but you're no Jack."

"I know, Rose. And I love you. And I know what's best for you. And what's best for you is Jack."

I nodded. "I hope you understand."

He nodded in return. "I do."

"So, I guess I should go to him, now."

"Yeah. I know he's waiting for you." I smiled. My Jack was waiting for me. We would be together, again.

"Goodbye, John."

"Goodbye, Rose."

* * *

** A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. Please read and review!**


	4. My Sophia

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed chapter three. I know that I haven't updated my stories in a while. But I've been really busy lately. But I'm going to start updating really soon. **

**But anyway, here's chapter four:**

**

* * *

**

We continued to walk down the street, Mathew still holding my hand. _"Jack's waiting for me."_ I thought. _"Does this mean that other people are waiting for me, too?"_ I remembered Sophia, my beautiful daughter. She died of kidney failure when she was only six years old. I remembered that day better than any other- well, almost any other day. She was Jack's daughter, and so was her twin sister Celia. I loved all my children, but the twins had always been my favorites. They reminded me so much of Jack. They both had his happy-go-lucky attitude and dreamed of seeing the world.

I had always believed that Jack was always looking down at the three of us, waiting until we were all reunited and we could be a happy family. I remembered the letter I wrote to Sophia on the day that she died. I remembered it word for word.

* * *

_To my beautiful Sophia,_

_Hi, baby. It's mommy. This is probably something that you don't understand, but it'll be okay. For the past month, you've been in so much pain. But you're at peace now. It's going to be alright. Someday, although I don't know when, we'll be together again._

_Your daddy- your real daddy is probably waiting, ready to meet you. Or maybe you're with him right now. He's you, Sophie. He's just like you. He gave you your beautiful blue eyes. And your golden blond hair. He loves you, baby. And your sister. You're his daughters. You're his only daughters. His name is Jack Dawson. And I love him so much. I always will. And you will, too._

_I love you so much. I'll always love you. You're my baby. You're my Sophia. Just because you're gone doesn't make me love you any less. In fact, I think I love you even more, now. _

_I keep thinking that this isn't real. That it's all a dream. That I'll wake up and you'll still be here, coloring in your room. You loved to draw and color. Your daddy did too. I keep wishing that it was me. Why you? You're such a good little girl. And you're so young. But like I said before, you're at peace now, and I'm thankful for that. But I'm upset. I'm upset that you never really got to live your life. I feel like my heart has been ripped away from my chest. Like all my hopes and dreams for you-crushed. Something took away my baby._

_I really want you to know that I love you. And hopefully by now you know that you're daddy loves you too. I know it may seem bad now- and trust me, I feel like that too, I just lost my daughter, but I promise, your daddy will take good care of you in heaven. I love you so much, Sophia._

_With all my love,_

_Mommy_

_

* * *

_

I sighed and looked around. I didn't know where we were going or where we were going to end up. I hoped that I would see Jack and Sophia soon.

Just then, a little girl ran up to me. As she got closer, I realized that the little girl was my daughter. She hugged me when she got close enough. "Mommy!"

I picked her up in my arms and squeezed her and kissed her forehead. "Oh my baby! I missed you so much."

Sophia smiled. "We've been waiting a long time to see you again, mommy."

I smiled. "Well, now I'm here with you and-" I stopped. _"What did she say?"_ "Did…did you just say…_we_?" She nodded. "Who's we?"

Sophia smiled. "Me and daddy."

"You met…you met your daddy…your REAL daddy?"

"Yup. He wanted me to come and get you."

I smiled. "Are you going to show me where daddy is?" I put her down.

She took my free hand and leaded me down the street.

* * *

**I know, not really a great ending. Any suggestions? I promise, I'll update soon. Please review!**


End file.
